1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic probe scanner by which an ultrasonic diagnostic probe can be arbitrarily positioned and arbitrarily oriented as to beam direction so as to make it possible to transmit an ultrasonic beam to a directed place in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In producing a tomogram of a specimen using an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, it is necessary to accurately position an ultrasonic probe with respect to the part of the specimen to be examined. This positioning involves both bringing the probe to the desired location in three-dimensional space and adjusting its angular orientation. In practical applications this is accomplished by means of an ultrasonic diagnostic probe scanner.
Conventional ultrasonic probe scanners consist of a scanner base which is placed in the vicinity of the body to be examined and a scanner system, one end of which is supported by the scanner base and the other end of which has the ultrasonic diagnostic probe attached thereto.
The operator of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus positions the ultrasonic diagnostic probe using the scanner system and then operates the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus to display a tomogram of the specimen being examined.
However, the ultrasonic diagnostic probe scanner of prior art has drawbacks in that it cannot be accurately moved to and positioned at an arbitrary place opposing the specimen to be examined and cannot be accurately directed in any desired beam direction.
Furthermore, with the ultrasonic probe scanner according to prior art it has not been possible to obtain data signals representing the position and beam direction of a once-positioned ultrasonic diagnostic probe so as to be able to use these data signals in carrying out other functions, for example, the function of producing tomograms of the same cross section of the same specimen at different times.